


Please Take Hamiltons Phone Away

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, BTS and Day6 References, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burr Questions Why He's In the chat 24/7, DEH references, Everyone Is Gay, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton Has Problems With Music References, Hamilton Kicks People A Bunch, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It applies I swear, Jame Reynolds Is A D i c k, Lams - Freeform, Lams will makes you scream, Look it Up, M/M, Mariah Reynolds Redemption, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peggys In High School Tho, Poor Aaron Burr, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Whipped Hamilton, everyone hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HowYouSay - Did he criNastyNoodles - yeHowYouSay - your job here is doneNastyNoodles - K byeNastyNoodles has left the chat(This work has been abandoned)





	1. Character Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> names are important you should get one

Hamilton Chat Names

Alexander H. - 18thCenturyBoi

Laurens - Turtles

Thomas J. - SassyNoodle

Lafayette - HowYouSay

George W. - ItsLIT

Burr - A.Burr

Angelica S. - CongratsDipShit

Eliza S. - PureFluff

Peggy S. - mmmhotdogs

Maria R. - AboutThePamphlet 

Hercules M. - SewWhat

James M. - NastyNoodles


	2. NastyNoodles and Hams Boi Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nerf guns my guys

18thCenturyBoi has added SewWhat, HowYouSay, and A.Burr

18thCenturyBoi - Guys I saw him again

SewWhat - Ask him out

HowYouSay - lol hams gotta boy crush 

18thCenturyBoi - No

A.Burr - ha pussy

18thCenturyBoi has removed A.Burr

18thCenturyBoi - Bye ho 

HowYouSay - i hope he puts another bullet through your leg 

18thCenturyBoi - It didn't go through my leg because it wAS A NERF GUN 

SewWhat - Same thing 

HowYouSay - they both make him cry

18thCenturyBoi - I did not cry 

HowYouSay has added NastyNoodles 

HowYouSay - Did he cri

NastyNoodles - ye

HowYouSay - your job here is done 

NastyNoodles - K bye

NastyNoodles has left the chat

SewWhat - Guys 

SewWhat - I think I saw Hams boi crush

18thCenturyBoi - Don’t

HowYouSay - D o i t

18thCenturyBoi - P l e a s e d o n t

SewWhat - Misson Completed! Number has been collected bois

HowYouSay - A d d h i m

SewWhat - lol no you’ll poison his pure persona 

SewWhat - Also he knows Angelica so-

HowYouSay - Abort!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
17thCenturyBoi has added CongratsDipShit

18thCenturyBoi - Angelica they have his number 

CongratsDipShit - youre all dead on monday

SewWhat - Fu ck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter tomorrow


	3. Freckles????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SewWhat - my legs hurt 
> 
> 18thCenturyBoi - If this is sexual I swear-
> 
> HowYouSay - I saw sexual
> 
> 18thCenturyBoi - Please remove yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a quick note
> 
> Someone commented about my use of gay panic
> 
> I have gone through and changed the word and have now removed the tag. So, if you're the person who commented about it thank you for informing me :) 
> 
> (sorry about the short chapter i have more to come i swear!)

SewWhat - my legs hurt 

18thCenturyBoi - If this is sexual I swear-

HowYouSay - I saw sexual

18thCenturyBoi - Please remove yourself

SewWhat - this is why i wont add laurens to the chat

18thCenturyBoi - ASDF YOU K N O W HIS NAME 

CongratsDipShit - its 2 am stop being whipped 

18thCenturyBoi - I am not whipped

HowYouSay - l i a r

SewWhat - laf watch this

Private chat to 18thCenturyBoi

SewWhat - Laurens has freckles 

Group Chat 

18thCenturyBoi - Guus he haf frevklrs

SewWhat - “I am not whipped,”

CongratsDipShit - HA GET FU CK E D

**Author's Note:**

> I have the other chapter done just posting this first :)


End file.
